Ñêðûòûå ÷óâñòâà ïåðåâîä
by Kittenok
Summary: 195;&229;&240;&236;&232;&238;&237;&224; &232; &196;&240;&224;&234;&238; - &241;&242;&224;&240;&238;&241;&242;&251;, &224; &243; &241;&242;&224;&240;&232;&237;&251; &196;&224;&236;&225;&235;&228;&238;&240;&224; &237;&238;&226;&251;&229; &232;&228;&229;&232
1. Default Chapter

Ñïðÿòàííûå ýìîöèè.

Ãëàâà 1.

- Ãäå îí? Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà â âàííîé äëÿ ñòàðîñò-äåâóøåê è â íàäåæäå âûãëÿäûâàëà èç îêíà . Îíà è Äðàêî áûëè ñòàðîñòàìè øêîëû.

- Ìàëôîé, ãäå òû ?

- ß çíàþ òû ñêó÷àëà ïî ìíå - ñêàçàë  ãîëîñ èç ðàíåå áåçìîëâíîé òèøèíû. 

- Ìàëôîé?Ãåðìèîíà îãëÿäåëàñü âîêðóã, íî íèêîãî íå áûëî.ß ñëûøó ðàçíûå âåùè, ëó÷øå ÿ ïîéäó ñïàòü.Ìû çàêàí÷èâàåì øêîëó â ñëåäóþùåì ìåñÿöå, ïîýòîìó ýòà íåäåëÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áóäåò çíà÷èòü äëÿ ìåíÿ.Îíà âûðóãàëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ , òàê êàê îíà ïåðåñòàëà ñëåäèòü çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì â âàííîé.

- Äðàêî Ìàëôîé   îñòîðîæíî õîäèë çà îêíîì âàííîé Ãåðìèîíû. Îí ñëóøàë ñåðåíàäó èñõîäÿùóþ èç îêíà âàííîé äëÿ äåâóøåê-ñòàðîñò.Î÷åíü õîðîøî, ÷òî ãðÿçíîêðîâêà ïðèíèìàåò äóø!!! Äðàêî ïîäîæäàë è ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü â âàííóþ äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû . Îíà âûøëà, Ìàëôîé îáíÿë å¸ çà òàëèþ è ïîòÿíóë ê ñåáå.

- Î, Ìåðëèí. Ãåðìèîíà èçâèâàëàñü â åãî ðóêàõ. ÌÀËÔÎÉ âî èìÿ Äàìáëäîðà ÷òî òû äåëàåøü!?!? Ìàëôîé äîâîëüíî çàñìåÿëñÿ è îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ÿ íàïóãàë òåáÿ?Îí çàñìåÿëñÿ íå òàê ãðîìêî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà , ïîíÿâ , ÷òî îí ñòîèò ïåðåä íåé â ñåðåáðÿííî-çåëåíûõ áîêñåðàõ.Ëóííûé ñâåò ìåðöàë âîêðóã åãî õîðîøî ñëîæåííîé ãðóäè . Ãåðìèîíà áûëà îõâà÷åíà áëàãîãîâåíèåì.Îí íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë å¸ .

Îíà ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î , Äðàêî äîíåñ å¸ äî ñïàëüíè è óëîæèë.

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è Ãðåéíäæåð…

Ïðîøëà íî÷ü.

- Ïðîêëÿòüå, ýòè áóäèëüíèêè âå÷íî âñå ïîðòÿò! Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ,íî íå ñìîãëà -  äâå ðóêè êðåïêî îáíèìàëè åå. Ìàëôîé!!!×òî òû äåëàåøü â ìîåé ïîñòåëè!! Äðàêî âñêî÷èë ñ ïîñòåëè, ïîêà ÷òî íå ïîíèìàÿ ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.

- ×åðò, ÿ â÷åðà âûïèë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà! Åñëè ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü âûáåðóñü îòñþäà,Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, êëÿíóñü àäó ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ.

Ïîêà Ãåðì ïåðåîäåâàëàñü ñèòóàöèÿ ñíîâà âûøëà èç-ïîä å¸ êîíòðîëÿ, íî îíà áûñòðî ïåðåîäåëàñü è êðèêíóëà Äðàêî â ëèöî

- Íèêîãäà, ñëûøèøü íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå äåëàé òàê ÄÐÀÊÎ ÌÀËÔÎÉ!!!Îíà áûñòðî èçìåíèëàñü íèñêîëüêî íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì ÷òî Äðàêî íå âèíîâàò â ýòîì è Ãåðìèîíà ïîñïåøèëà â çàë.

Ìàëôîé áûë îøåëîìëåí.

- Îíà íå ìîãëà òàê ïðîñòî ýòî ñäåëàòü…Íè îäíà…ß èìåþ ââèäó íè îäíà äåâ÷îíêà íå ìîãëà òàê ïðîñòî âûêèíóòü èç æèçíè Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ.

Îí ïîáåæàë , ÷òîáû äîãíàòü åå.

Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà ïîáûñòðåå ïîçàâòðàêàòü è ïîñèäåòü â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé.

Ãàððè è Ðîí èãðàëè â øàõìàòû.

- Ñëîíà íà Å3 –ñêàçàë Ðîí ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. Øàõ è ìàò.Ãàððè â ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè ïîøåë â âàííóþ äëÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ ïðèíÿòü äóø.

Ðîí çàãîâîðèë:

- ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü ÷òî òû äåëèëà ýòîé íî÷üþ ñâîþ êîìíàòó ñ Ìàëôîåì!

Ãåðìèîíà ðîáêî êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé .

- Äàà…ß çíàþ íî öåíà áûòü ñòàðîñòîé ôàêóëüòåòà- íå áåñïîêîèòü ñòàðîñòó øêîëû.

Ðîí áðîñèë íà íåå ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä.

- Ïåðåñòàíü ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì âñå âðåìÿ.

Äüÿâîëüñêèé ñìåõ ïîñëûøàëñÿ èç-çà äâåðè.

- Îé, ïîæàëóéñòà ,Óèçëè, òû æå ïðàâäà íå äóìàë ÷òî îíè âûáåðóò òåáÿ! Äàé ìíå ïåðåäîõíóòü îò ñìåõà.Ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîñòü Ãåðìèîíû ðîñëà.

- Êàê òû ïîïàë ñþäà!!! Ìàëôîé ñíîâà äîâîëüíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ , ÷òî ýòîò òóïîé Ëîíãáîòòîì îñòàâèë áóìàãó ñ ïàðîëÿìè íà ïîëó.   Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà ñâîþ ðóêó â êóëàê.

- Î,Ãîñïîäè!ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ ..! Òû…òû àäñêîå îòðîäüå..!!! îíà  ïëþíóëà íà íåãî ãîòîâÿñü ê îáîðîíå.

- Îîî, õîðîøî âèäåòü òåáÿ ñíîâà â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Î, òû íàãîâîðèëñÿ , à òåïåðü óáèðàéñÿ!!!

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

- Ñ ëþáîâüþ…Ïîêà Ïîòòåð…Óèçëè…

Ðîí è Ãàððè ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâîé è íåñêîëüêî ñâèðåïî ïîãëÿäåëè âñëåä óõîäÿùåìó èç ãîñòèíîé â ñïàëüíþ Ñëèçåðëèíà Äðàêî. Ãàððè  ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóë íà ñëåãêà îïåøèâøóþ Ãåðìèîíó.

- Î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèë ?

Ãåðìèîíà  ëèøü âçäîõíóëà .

- Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî , ìû âñåãî ëèøü óñòðîèëè ïðîáåæêó ýòèì óòðîì.

Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ .

- Îí æå íå îáèæàë òåáÿ,à?!

Ãåðìèîíà âåñåëî ðàññìåÿëàñü, ïåðåñòàâàÿ ñëåäèòü çà äâåðüþ .

- Î, ëîðä . Íåò , íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå áûëî .

Ðîí íàáëþäàë çà òåì êàê îíà âûõîäèëà èç êîìíàòû .

- ß äóìàþ ìû äîëæíû ïîñëåäèòü çà íåé !

Ãàððè êèâíóë ãîëîâîé â îòâåò .

Ãëàâà 2.

- Ìàëôîé ÿ êëÿíóñü, åñëè ÿ åù¸ ðàç ïîéìàþ òåáÿ îêîëî ìîåé äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû , ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ!

- Ãåðìèîíà  ãðîìêî  çàõëîïíóëà êíèãè è ïîøëà â êîìíàòó ê Ìàëôîþ â êîìíàòó.

Ýòî áûëà ýòî áûëà íåïëîõàÿ ãîñòèíàÿ ñ ñàìûì íåíàâèñòíûì åé ñëèçåðèíöåì, Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì. Îñîáåííî åñëè òû Ãðèôôèíäîðêà è âû îáà ñòàðîñòû.

- Ãðåéíäæåð, òû çàòêíåøüñÿ èëè íåò, ÿ íå ïîäãëÿäûâàë â òâîþ ãðÿçíóþ ðàáîòó, çà÷åì ìíå âîîáùå ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê òîìó , ÷òî òðîãàëà Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà ?

Ñëåçû îáèäû êàòèëèñü ïî ùåêàì Ãåðìèîíû êàê ìàëåíüêèå ðó÷åéêè.

- Ìîæåò áûòü ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå ëó÷øåå âðåìÿ ñêàçàòü òåáå ýòî íî … ÿ íå Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà.

Ëèöî Äðàêî èñêàçèëàñü .

- Êîíå÷íî íåò, äóðî÷êà. Ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñìåÿñü. Ãåðìèîíà øëåïíóëà åãî.

- Ïðåêðàòè ñìåÿòüñÿ, Òû…Òû  Ïîëóêðîâêà .

Äðàêî ìîìåíòàëüíî ïåðåñòàë óìèðàòü îò ñìåõà .

- ×òî òû ñêàçàëà?! Ñêàçàë îí ñ ÿðîñòüþ â ãîëîñå è çëûì îãîíüêîì â ãëàçàõ .

Ãåðìèîíà âûòåðëà ñëåçû .

- ß íàçâàëà òåáÿ Ïîëóêðîâêîé . Íàïîëîâèíó âàìïèð , íàïîëîâèíó ìàã. È íå ïûòàéñÿ ìíå âðàòü , ÿ óæå âñå ðàâíî âñ¸ çíàþ … Ìàòü âàìïèð, îòåö ìàã.

Ìàëôîé íå íàõîäèë ñëîâ .

   -  Êëÿíóñü åñëè òû êîìó-íèáóäü ðàññêàæåøü òî ÿ çàäóøó òåáÿ .Ãåðìèîíà çàñìåÿëàñü.

- Âîîáùå-òî ÿ íå Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà . Íî ÿ ïîëóêðîâêà , íàïîëîâèíó âåäüìà , à íà ïîëîâèíó Âåéëà.

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ .

- Íàïîëîâèíó Âåéëà ?Íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì , ÿ áûë ïëåí¸í .

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî .

- Äà , ÿ íåìíîãî èçìåíèëàñü êîãäà óçíàëà ÷òî âî ìíå åñòü ïîëîâèíêà Âåéëû .

Ãëàâà 3.

Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ïîäîøëà ê Äðàêî.

- Ýòî äîðîãà íå áóäåò äëÿ òåáÿ ãëàäêîé, èëè áóäåò? - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

- Íåò, _Ìèëûé, _íåò.

Êàê òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð çàêîí÷èë, îí ïîïðîñèë Ãåðìèîíó è Äðàêî ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü öåðåìîíèþ. Îíè îáìåíÿëèñü êîëüöàìè è ñòàëè æåíèõîì è íåâåñòîé ïî Õîãâàðòñêèì ïðàâèëàì. È … îíè ïîöåëîâàëèñü. Çà ñëèçåðèíñêèì ñòîëîì Ïýíñè «óìåðëà» îò óæàñà è îò äîëãîé çàäåðæêè äûõàíèÿ. Ãàððè è Ðîí íå áûëè äàæå íà ñàìóþ ìàëîñòü ðàäû òîìó, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Çàë ñíîâà çàòèõ. 

- ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ âàì Ìèñòåðà è Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé! - ñêàçàë ðàäîñòíî Äàìáëäîð.

Ðîí ñäåëàë êèñëóþ ìèíó

- Íèêîãäà íå õîòåë áû óñëûøàòü ýòè ñëîâà ñíîâà. Ãàððè êèâíóë.

- Êàê òåáå íðàâèòñÿ áûòü Ìèññèñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé? - Ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ñ óñìåøêîé.

- ß íå î÷åíü ðàäà _Ëþáèìûé, _íî ìû äîëæíû ïðèäóìàòü, êàê íàçâàòü íàøåãî ðåáåíêà. Äðàêî ñîãëàñèëñÿ.

- ß çíàþ. Åñëè ýòî áóäåò äåâî÷êà, òî äàâàé íàçîâåì å¸ Òàíÿ, à åñëè ýòî áóäåò ìàëü÷èê, òî äàâàé íàçîâåì åãî Äðàêî.

Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è âçäîõíóëà:

- Ëàäíî, ñêîðî ïîéäåì çà íàøèì ðåáåíêîì.

Äðàêî ïîâåë Ãåðìèîíó ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì Ñëèçåðèíà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãàððè è Ðîí ïðîâîæàëè èõ âçãëÿäîì. Ñëèçåðèíöû â ýòî âðåìÿ ïûòàëèñü ïðèâåñòè Ïýíñè â ÷óâñòâî.

- Òàðà, âîçüìè Ãåðìè è ïðèâåäè åå â ïîðÿäîê.

- Õîðîøî, ñýð.

- Äðàêî, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìîè âîëîñû êòî-òî ïðèâîäèë â ïîðÿäîê.

- Ãåðìèîíà åñëè òû îñòàíåøüñÿ ñ òîé ïðè÷åñêîé, êîòîðàÿ ó òåáÿ áûëà âñå ñåìü ëåò, òî ÿ ïðè÷åøó òåáÿ òàê, ÷òîáû òû áûëà ïîõîæà íà òó âåäüìó, êîòîðîé òû áûëà, è òåáÿ âñå ðàâíî ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèâåñòè  â ïîðÿäîê, – ñêàçàë Äðàêî. 

Ãåðìèîíà, ïîâîð÷àâ íåìíîãî, ñåëà â êðåñëî è ðàçðåøèëà Òàðå ïðè÷åñàòü è íàêðàñèòü å¸. Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà Äðàêî î òîì, ÷òî â íåì çàãîâîðèëà ÷àñòü âàìïèðà, ïîýòîìó îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë ïðî íåå. Òàðà äîëãî ñòàðàëàñü íàä Ãåðìèîíîé è, íàêîíåö, ñïðîñèëà:

- Êàê âàì ýòî ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?

- Ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, òåïåðü òåáÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîæíî íàçâàòü ìîåé äåâóøêîé. Ñêàçàë îí, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó åé íà òàëèþ.

- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî Ãðåéíäæåð?

- Òû âûáðàë ñåáå íåïëîõóþ äåâóøêó, Ìàëôîé.

- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ èëè ñëèçåðèíöû äåéñòâèòåëüíî îöåíèëè òåáÿ ïî äîñòîèíñòâó Ãåðìèîíà?- ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé, ïîäõîäÿ ê ñòîëó.

- ×ÒÎ ÝÒÎ ÒÀÊÎÅ …ÍÎÂÀß ÄÅÂÓØÊÀ ÈÄÅÒ Ñ ÌÎÈÌ ÄÐÀÊÎ?! Çàêðè÷àëà Ïýíñè.

- Ýòî íå íîâàÿ äåâóøêà, ýòî Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ïàíñè ñêðèâèëàñü.

- Ãåðìèîíà? ×òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü ñ íàøåé ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé? - âçâèçãíóëà îíà. Äà ê òîìó æå îíà ñèäèò íà ìîåì ìåñòå!

- Èçâèíè, Ïàíñè, íî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ íàéòè äðóãîå ìåñòî, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òåáÿ íàéäåòñÿ îäíî ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ Êðåááîì èëè Ãîéëîì.- ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ èçäåâêîé.

- Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ øëÿïà ñäåëàëà îøèáêó, îòïðàâèâ òåáÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîð, èëè òû ìíå ïðîñòî íà÷èíàåøü íðàâèòüñÿ,  ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

Â ýòî æå âðåìÿ çà ñòîëîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí çàêîëäîâàë å¸ - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ãëÿäÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó.

- Íåò, îíà î÷åíü ñèëüíàÿ è óìíàÿ âåäüìà, äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû áûòü çàêîëäîâàííîé Ìàëôîåì. – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé.

- ß ñ÷èòàþ, îíè ïðîñòî äîãîâîðèëèñü, âîò ïîãëÿäè, â ó÷åáíèêå åñòü çåëüå Ïðàâäû - ïîñëå íåãî Ãåðìèîíà îòêðîåò ëþáûå, äàæå ñàìûå ñòðàøíûå òàéíû, òàê ìû ñìîæåì óçíàòü, êàê îíà îòíîñèòñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ.

Ðîí óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Õîðîøî, ðàçðåøè ìíå ïîñìîòðåòü èíãðåäèåíòû.

- Îòëè÷íî, ÿ âîçüìó áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü èç íèõ ó Äæèííè. Îíà íå áóäåò âîçðàæàòü, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì ýòî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû.- Ñêàçàë Ãàððè, âñòàâàÿ ñî ñòóëà. ß âîçüìó ó íåå êîìïîíåíòû äëÿ çåëüÿ.

«ß íå äóðà÷îê, Ãàððè,  - ïîäóìàë Ðîí, òû äåëàåøü ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîáûòü ñ Äæèííè». Ðîí ðàçîçëèëñÿ, óâèäåâ Ãåðìèîíó, èäóùóþ ñ Äðàêî.

- ß ïðîñëåæó çà íèìè, - ñêàçàë Ðîí âñëóõ.

Âåðíåìñÿ ê Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíå.

- Ìîæíî ÿ òåáå êîå-÷òî ïîêàæó? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, âçÿâ Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó. Îí âåë åå â ñåêðåòíóþ êîìíàòó â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà, êàê íàñòîÿùàÿ äåòñêàÿ.

- Ìàë - Äðàêî, ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùå! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîòîëîê, çàêîëäîâàííûé, ÷òîáû âûãëÿäåòü, êàê íî÷íîå íåáî.

-  ß çíàþ, ÿ ïîòðàòèë öåëóþ íî÷ü, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü âñå ýòî. ß íå çíàë, êòî ó íàñ áóäåò – äåâî÷êà èëè ìàëü÷èê, ïîýòîìó ÿ ðåøèë åå îáñòàâèòü èìåííî òàê, òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

- Íî ïî÷åìó âñå ýòî â òâîåé êîìíàòå?

Äðàêî óñìåõíóëñÿ.

- Ïîâåðèòü íå ìîãó, Ãðåéíäæåð íå ÷èòàëà ïðàâèëà? Â ïðàâèëå íîìåð 5 ãîâîðèòñÿ, ÷òî ðîäèòåëè äîëæíû ñïàòü âìåñòå è ðÿäîì ñ èõ ðåáåíêîì.

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà øîêèðîâàíà.

- ß … íå çíàëà ýòîãî. Ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîñìîòðåâ íà åãî êîìíàòó.

- Êîãäà ìû ïîëó÷èì íàøåãî ðåáåíêà? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

- Çàâòðà, äóìàþ, îíè ïðîñòî õîòÿò óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî â ïàðàõ íå áóäåò íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì.

Äðàêî êèâíóë.

- ß ïîíÿë, îíè õîòÿò, ÷òîáû ìû ïðèâûêëè ñïàòü âìåñòå, íàì âåäü ïðèäåòñÿ  óõàæèâàòü çà ðåáåíêîì öåëûõ 5 ìåñÿöåâ.

Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç êîìíàòû òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âçÿòü ñâîè âåùè è âåðíóëàñü. Ñîâà ëåòàëà ïî êîìíàòå.

- Äàìáëäîð çîâåò âñåõ íà ñîáðàíèå, ïîøëè.

(Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàë äëèííîå ñîáðàíèå êîðîòêèì, îí âñåãî ëèøü ñêàçàë, ÷òî äåâî÷êè ñïÿò â êîìíàòå ìàëü÷èêîâ è èõ âåùè ìàãè÷åñêèì îáðàçîì îêàçàëèñü òàì, ïðè ýòîì îí äîáàâèë, ÷òî äåòè ïðèåçæàþò çàâòðà.)

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò Äðàêî è ïåðåîäåëàñü â ñåðûå øîðòèêè è ïîëóïðîçðà÷íóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó. Îíà ëåãëà íà âñåì èçâåñòíûå Ìàëôîåâñêèå áåëûå ïðîñòûíè è èñïóãàëàñü, êîãäà Äðàêî îáíÿë åå.

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ìèëûé.

- È òåáå ñïîêîéíîé, Ëþáèìàÿ, - ýòî áûë äîëãèé ìîìåíò òèøèíû, è âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà:

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Äðàêî óäèâëåííî îòêðûë ãëàçà.

- Ïðîñòè, ÿ ïðàêòèêîâàëàñü. 

Äðàêî åùå êðåï÷å îáíÿë åå.

- Íåò, ÿ äóìàþ, òû ñêàçàëà ïðàâäó.

**Ãëàâà 4.**

- Ãàððè, òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî ñðàáîòàåò? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, äîñòàâàÿ èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ çåëüÿ, óêðàäåííûå èç êàáèíåòà ïð. Ñíåéïà. Ãàððè êèâíóë è ïðîâåðèë, âçÿëè ëè îíè çåëüå.

- Ëàäíî, ïîøëè, ïîëîæèì ýòî Ãåðìèîíå â âîäó, ÿ äóìàþ, ìû ñìîæåì ïðîáðàòüñÿ ê íèì â êîìíàòó òàê æå òèõî, êàê çìåè. 

- Ïîøëè.

Ðîí è Ãàððè íàêîíåö-òî äîøëè äî êîìíàòû ñòàðîñò.

- Ñìîòðè, Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî âñå åùå ñïÿò, äàâàé âûëüåì èì ýòî â âîäó, ïîêà íàñ íå ïîéìàëè, - çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè. È îí è Ðîí óæå áûëè ãîòîâû âûëèòü çåëüå, êàê âäðóã ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ, êàê îáû÷íî ìàíåðíî ðàñòÿãèâàâøåãî ñëîâà.

- Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé âûëèòü òóäà õîòü êàïëþ Ïîòòåð, Ðîí â ýòî âðåìÿ ïðûãíóë çà çåëüåì. 

- Òî æå ñàìîå êàñàåòñÿ è òåáÿ Óèçëè.

Ðîí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, âñå åùå íåäîóìåâàÿ.

- Íî êàê òû çàìåòèë íàñ?

Ìàëôîé õîëîäíî çàñìåÿëñÿ

- Ñ ìîèì òî îòöîì. Âû äóìàëè - ó ìåíÿ íåò íà áàøíå îõðàííîãî çàêëÿòèÿ? Ãëóïî. Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü íà êðîâàòè.

- Äðàêî?

Äðàêî îáåðíóëñÿ.

- Ñìîòðè, Ãåðìèîíà, ó íàñ ãîñòè, - Äðàêî ìàõíóë ðóêîé íà Ãàððè è Ðîíà.

- Î-î, íî ÷òî îíè òóò äåëàþò?

Äðàêî âçÿë çåëüå èç ðóêè Ãàððè.

- Âîò ÷òî îíè òóò äåëàëè! – ñêàçàë îí, ïåðåäàâàÿ çåëüå åé.

- Çåëüå Ïðàâäû?! Ãàððè, Ðîí, êàê âû ìîãëè äàòü ýòî ìíå? – êðèêíóëà îíà èì.

- Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîñíèñü, íå âñå â ïîðÿäêå! Òû äåâóøêà ïðèíöà èäèîòîâ,  Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ!

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, åñëè òóò êòî è èäèîò, òî ýòî òû! Äóìàåøü, âñå â ýòî âðåìÿ âñå äîëæíû êðóòèòüñÿ âîêðóã òåáÿ! ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïåíà îò øàìïàíñêîãî âñêðóæèëà òâîþ ÷åðòîâó ãîëîâó! À òåïåðü óáèðàéòåñü îòñþäà îáà! Íåìåäëåííî!!! - çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ìàëôîé âûñòàâèë îáîèõ çà äâåðü è ïîäáåæàë ê ïëà÷óùåé Ãåðìèîíå.

- Ìèëàÿ, òû âñå ñäåëàëà ïðàâèëüíî. Äðàêî ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â åãî ãîëóáûå, êàê íåáî ãëàçà è óñïîêîèëàñü. 

- Òû ïðàâ, çà÷åì ÿ äîëæíà çàáèâàòü ñâîþ ãîëîâó ïîäîáíûìè ãëóïîñòÿìè. 

Äðàêî êèâíóë, è îíè ïîøëè îáðàòíî â êðîâàòü.  

- Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü âñåì ïàðàì, çàéìèòå ñâîè ìåñòà, è ìû óçíàåì êàêîãî ïîëà áóäåò âàø ðåáåíîê.

- Èòàê, Ìèñòåð è Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé – äåâî÷êà.

Ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, íàêîíåö êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó.

- Î-î, Äðàêî, ïîãëÿäè íà íåå. Ó äåâî÷êè áûëè ãëàçà, êàê ó Äðàêî, è òàêîé æå íàòóðàëüíûé öâåò âîëîñ, êàê è ó Ãåðìèîíû.

- Êàê òåáå êàæåòñÿ Õýéëè ïîäõîäèò äëÿ íåå?

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Òîãäà ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ âàì ìèññ Õýéëè Ìàëôîé!

Çàë çààïëîäèðîâàë. Äðàêî âçÿë ìàëûøêó, è îíè ïîøëè â êîìíàòó.

Ïîçæå òîé íî÷üþ.

Äðàêî ïðîñíóëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ÷òî-òî íà ñâîåì ïëå÷å, è îòêðûë ãëàçà.

- Îòåö. ×òî òåáå  íóæíî?

- Ìíå íè÷åãî íå íóæíî ñûí, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òâîÿ ïîäðóæêà Ãåðìèîíà íóæíà Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó, è îí ïîëó÷èò åå êîãäà åé èñïîëíèòñÿ 18.

- Íåò…, òèõî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

- Î, äà.

- ÍÅÒ!!!- ñêàçàë Äðàêî ãîðàçäî ãðîì÷å.

- Òû ïðîñòî ïîäîæäè… âîò óâèäèøü, ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè… âñåãî äâå íåäåëè.

Äðàêî ñíîâà ïðîñíóëñÿ. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ ïðîâåðèòü íà ìåñòå ëè Ãåðìèîíà. Åãî âçãëÿä óïàë íà ÷àñû, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé Ãåðìèîíå áóäåò 18. Äâàäöàòü âòîðîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ.

22 ñåíòÿáðÿ.

Ïÿòü äíåé ïðîáåæàëè â ãîëîâå Äðàêî. Âñå áëèæå, áëèæå  è áëèæå äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè, íî îíà è íå õîòåëà áû ýòîãî çíàòü.  ×åì áëèæå áûë åå äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, òåì  áîëüøå Äðàêî âûõîäèë èç ñåáÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîãî áåññèëèÿ. Ëþäè äóìàëè, ÷òî îí ñîøåë ñ óìà èëè åìó ïðîñòî äî ñèõ ïîð áûëà áåçðàçëè÷íà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äðàêî, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïåâøàÿ ïåñíþ ìàëåíüêîé Õýéëè.

- ß â ïîðÿäêå!

- Ïðîñòè, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåëà â ýòîì óáåäèòüñÿ.

Îíà óæå âûõîäèëà èç êîìíàòû, êàê âäðóã Äðàêî ïîçâàë åå.

- Ãåðìèîíà.

Îíà ïîëîæèëà Õýéëè â êðîâàòêó è ïîäîøëà ê Äðàêî.

- Äà?

- ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü ñ äíåì Ðîæäåíèÿ, è ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà áëèæå è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî.

- ß òîæå òåáÿ ëþáëþ.

Äà ïîêà, ÷òî âñå î÷åíü õîðîøî, íî 5 ãëàâà íå çà ãîðàìè, è êòî çíàåò…

Êñòàòè, îñòàâëÿéòå ñâîè îòçûâû ïëèèç…


	2. Ïîÿâëåíèå ñòàðèíû Âîëüäè Èç ñåðèè ÍÅ ÆÄÀ...

**Ãëàâà 5. Ñòîëêíîâåíèå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì.**

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü â õîëîäíîì ïîòó. Äðàêî òóò æå âáåæàë â ñïàëüíþ ãäå áûëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Ãåðìèîíà äðîæàëà, áûëî âèäíî ÷òî îíà î÷åíü íàïóãàíà ÷åì-òî. Å¸ ãëàçà áûëè øèðîêî îòêðûòû îò ñòðàõà.

- Ä ..ð.à..ê..î .. ïî..ìî..ãè… ìíå.

Äðàêî óâèäåë, êàê êàïåëüêà å¸ ãîëóáîé êðîâè ìåäëåííî ñòåêàëà ïî å¸ êðàñèâîìó ëèöó. Ñíà÷àëà Äðàêî íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ïî÷åìó å¸ êðîâü ãîëóáàÿ, íî ïîçæå âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ó âñåõ ìàããëîðîæäåííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ è âåäüì êðîâü ãîëóáàÿ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäîéòè ê Ãåðì ïî-áëèæå, íî êòî-òî ïîñòàâèë âîêðóã íå¸ ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ùèò.  Äîëãèé è ãíóñíûé ñìåõ ðàçäàëñÿ ñ ïîðîãà èõ êîìíàòû.

- Îòåö…Äðàêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ. ×òî òû ñäåëàë ñ íåé, ñêàçàë Äðàêî äîñòàâàÿ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó.

- Te amo Ãåðìèîíà.

Äðàêî ïîäáåæàë ê ñâîåìó ñìåþùåìóñÿ îòöó.

- Èäèîò, ðàçâå òû íå âèäèøü ÷òî îíà ìåäëåííî, â ñòðàäàíèÿõ óìèðàåò? Òîëüêî îäíî ìîæåò ñïàñòè å¸.

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, íà ìãíîâåíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ áëåñíóëà íàäåæäà ñïàñòè Ãåðì, òàê êàê å¸ êðîâü óæå êàïàëà íà õîëîäíûé ïîë ýòîé êîìíàòû.

- Äðàêî, Äðàêî! – óñëûøàë îí êàê êòî-òî çâàë åãî ïî èìåíè. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è óâèäåë ïàðó íàïóãàííûõ ãëàç.

- Äðàêî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òû òàê êðè÷àë, ÷òî ðàçáóäèë Õýéëè.

- Èçâèíè, ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü ïëîõîé ñîí.

- Òîãäà ìîæåò òû ðàññêàæåøü åãî ìíå?

- Íåò! Òû íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåøü åãî ïîíÿòü! Òû âñåãî ëèøü ãëóïàÿ ãðÿçíîêðîâêà!

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

- ß äóìàëà, ÷òî òû èçìåíèëñÿ Äðàêî, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê äóìàëà! Èçâèíè, ÷òî áåñïîêîèëàñü çà òåáÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà Õýéëè íà ðóêè è ïîøëà ê äâåðè. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ñåë íà êðîâàòü.

- ×åðò áû òåáÿ ïîáðàë îòåö! Ñìîòðè, ÷òî òû çàñòàâëÿåøü ìåíÿ äåëàòü.

~*~*~

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëà Õýéëè ïîñèëüíåé ê ñâîåé ãðóäè, è ïîáåæàëà òàê, êàê áóäòî áîÿëàñü, ÷òî Äðàêî âîò-âîò å¸ äîãîíèò. Íàêîíåö-òî åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè äîñòàòî÷íî áîëüøàÿ äèñòàíöèÿ è îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. Îçåðî.

Îíà ñåëà, ïîñàäèâ ïëà÷óùóþ Õýéëè ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè.

- Õýéëè, âñå íîðìàëüíî, ìàìà ñ òîáîé. È Ãåðìèîíà òîæå íà÷àëà ïëàêàòü.

- Îí ñäåëàë ýòî. Âñÿ ñåìüÿ Ìàëôîåâ êîãäà-ëèáî äåëàëà ýòî.

Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü.

- Êòî çäåñü?

Èç-çà äåðåâà âûøåë ÷åëîâåê.

- Ìîå äèòÿ, òû ïîêàçàëà, ñâîèìè çíàíèÿìè òî, ÷òî òåáå åù¸ ìíîãîìó íàäî ó÷èòüñÿ.

 Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà áîëüíîå ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà ðàçãîâàðèâàâøåãî ñ íåé.

- Òû, òû Âîëüäåìîðò.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëà ê ñåáå Õýéëè òàê, ÷òî îíà íå âèäåëà íè÷åãî çà íåé. Âîëüäåìîðò çàìåòèë ýòî.

- À, òàê âîò îíà þíàÿ Ìàëôîé. Äà âåäü ýòî äåâî÷êà! Ñîçäàíèÿ Áîãà íå ðåàëüíû. Ëþöèóñ îáÿçàòåëüíî íàéäåò òåáÿ è òû ýòî çíàåøü…

Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çíàëà.

- ×åðò îí çíàåò…à Äðàêî çíàåò?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà ââåðõ, íà Âîëüäåìîðòà.

- ß íå ãðÿçíîêðîâêà! Ñêàçàëà îíà.

- Çà÷åì âðàòü ìíå, åñëè ÿ è òàê âñå çíàþ? – â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- ß æå ñêàçàëà, ÿ íå ãðÿçíîêðîâêà.

- Öâåò òâîåé êðîâè ïîêàæåò íàì. Òàê äàâàé ïîñìîòðè êòî òû òàêàÿ?

Âîëüäåìîðò ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó, äîñòàë íîæ è ñäåëàë íåáîëüøîé íàäðåç íà åå ðóêå. Ïîÿâèëàñü êàïëÿ ãîëóáîé êðîâè.

- Äà âñå ïðàâèëüíî òû ãðÿçíîêðîâêà…à åñëè íåò, òî ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî åùå îäèí âàðèàíò…òû Âåéëà? Ýòî òâîÿ ñóùíîñòü?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðîáîâàëà êèâíóòü, íî áîëü îò åå ðóêè ìåäëåííî ïîäêàòûâàëà ê ãîëîâå. Âîëüäåìîðò ñæàë åå ðóêó òàê, ÷òîáû êðîâü ïîøëà åùå ñèëüíåå.

- Âèäèøü, êàêàÿ ñòðàííàÿ ðàñöâåòêà? Ó òåáÿ î÷åíü ðåäêèé òèï êðîâè. Òåïåðü ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ êòî òû, òû- íàïîëîâèíó Âåéëà, íàïîëîâèíó Ìàããë, ñèòóàöèÿ ñòàíîâèòüñÿ âñå áîëåå è áîëåå èíòåðåñíîé, òåáå òàê íå êàæåòñÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà òîíóëà â ðàñòåêàþùåéñÿ áîëè.

- Ãðåéíäæåðû îêàçàëèñü äëÿ òåáÿ áåñïîëåçíû, íå òàê ëè? Áîëü. Ëþáîâü. Áåñêîíå÷íûå íî÷è. Çåëüÿ. Çàêëèíàíèÿ. Äîìàøíÿÿ ðàáîòà. Îíè íå ìîãëè òåáå â ýòîì ïîìî÷ü?

- Îñòàíîâèñü! Ïîæàëóéñòà îñòàíîâèñü! Âñåãî ëèøü îñòàíîâèñü – ÿ î áîëüøåì è íå ïðîøó, - çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Â îòâåò Âîëüäåìîðò ëèøü ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

- Äèòÿ, òû ñëèøêîì ðåäêîå ñîçäàíèå, ÷òîáû áûòü æèâîé. Êðóöèî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó âîâðåìÿ.

- Ôèíèòå Èíêàíòåì. Çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà çàùèùàÿñü.

Âîëüäåìîðò çàñìåÿëñÿ.

- Äà. Êàê ÿ è äóìàë, òû î÷åíü ñèëüíàÿ. Íî íèêòî íå áóäåòü æàëåòü åñëè òû óìðåøü,Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!!! Çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îíà óâèäåëà ýòî áûë çåëåíûé ëó÷ ëåòåâøèé íà áîëüøîé ñêîðîñòè ê íåé.

~*~*Äâå íåäåëè ñïóñòÿ*~*~

- Ýíåðâåéò!

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî íàõîäèòüñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòå.

- Äðàêî? – îíà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ íà ïðåäìåòàõ âîêðóã ñåáÿ. Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Äàæå íàïîëîâèíó  ìåðòâîé òû âñå ðàâíî óçíàåøü ìåíÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñåë íà êðîâàòè.

- ß ìåðòâà? Îí ïîïàë â àä? 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

- Îí óáðàëñÿ. Íåò, òû íå óìåðëà. Òî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî òàì áûëî êðóòî.

Ïðîôññîð Äàìáëäîð âîøåë â êîìíàòó.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, êàê âû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå? Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî âñå-òàêè ïðîèçîøëî òàì. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî çíàþ ýòó èñòîðèþ ëó÷øå ÷åì þíûé ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé.

Ìàëôîé òèõî ÷åðòûõíóëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå, êàê áóäòî ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñîâåðøåííî åãî íå èíòåðåñîâàëî.

- Ïîñëåäíåå ÷òî âû âèäåëè áûë ëó÷ ëåòÿùèé íàâñòðå÷ó, ÿ ïðàâ? Íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïðîèçîøëî íå÷òî ñòðàííîå, æàáà ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà, êàæåòñÿ Òðåâîð, ïðûãíóë íàâñòðå÷ó ëó÷ó, âûçûâàÿ ëèøü íåêîòîðûå ýôôåêòû ïîäåéñòâîâàâøèå íà âàø îðãàíèçì. Âñå äåëî â òîì ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òî âû ïåðâàÿ âåäüìà, îáëàäàþùàÿ òàêîé ðåäêîé êðîâüþ, ÷òî è ñîçäàåò ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíûå ñèëû. 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, ñòàðàÿñü îñîçíàòü òîò øêâàë íîâîñòåé, îáðóøèâøèéñÿ íà íåå. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò êòî-òî ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü.

- Ìû ìîæåì âîéòè? – Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà Ãàððè è Ðîíà âûðàçèòåëüíî ñìîòðåâøèõ íà íåå.

- Ðåáÿòà, ÿ òàê âèíîâàòà ïåðåä âàìè! ß î÷åíü, ïðàâäà î÷åíü ñêó÷àëà. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü.

- Íåò, ýòî ìû âèíîâàòû â ýòîì. Ìû ïðîñòî áåñïîêîèëèñü çà òâîþ áåçîïàñíîñòü, ìû ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëè òåáÿ îáèäåòü.

- Îòëè÷íî, à òåïåðü âñå íà âûõîä!! Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð äîëæíà ïîñïàòü. – Ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé áûñòðî âûïðîâàäèëà âñåõ èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà.

Íà âûõîäå Ãàððè âäðóã ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî è ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó.

- Äðóæáà? ×òîáû Ãåðìèîíà áûëà äîâîëüíà? 

Äðàêî èçó÷àþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè è íå ñòàë ïîæèìàòü åìó ðóêó.

- Òîãäà…ïðîñòî ðàäè Ãåðìèîíû? Äðàêî êèâíóë.

- Ðàäè Ãåðìèîíû.

Âñå îíè ñîãëàñèëèñü íà òîì, ÷òî äîëæíû âåñòè ñåáÿ ñïðàâåäëèâî ïî îòíîøåíèþ äðóã ê äðóãó, åñëè õîòÿò áûòü ðÿäîì  Ãåðìèîíîé è ïîìîãàòü åé â òàêîå íåëåãêîå âðåìÿ.

Óôô, íó âîò ÿ è çàêîí÷èëà ýòîò òÿæåëûé ìîìåíò. Ñëåäóþùóþ ãëàâó ÿ ïîðåêîìåíäóþ âñåì ìåëîìàíàì. Ñïàñèáî âñåì… êòî íå áûë ñî ìíîéL. À æàëü. Îòñóòñòâèå âàøèõ review ìíå íå ãîâîðèò íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî èõ æäó… 

Ïðîäîëæåíèå áóäåò î÷åíü ñêîðî . . . 


	3. Íî÷ü ìàããëîâñêîãî êàðàîêå â Õîãâàðòñå

Ãëàâà 6. Âñåì ôàíàòàì Ýìèíåìà è ðýïïåðàì â ñóùíîñòè ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ!

Èëè íî÷ü ìàããëîâñêîãî êàðàîêå â Õîãâàðòñå.

Íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèå íà äëèíó ãëàâû, îíà â îñíîâíîì èç òåêñòîâ õîðîøèõ ïåñåí, èõ ÿ ïåðåâîäèòü íå áóäó – â ÷åì ñìûñë ïîéìåòå ñàìè…

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëó÷øå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Íåâèëë ïðîäîëæàë ñòðàäàòü èç-çà åãî ïîãèáøåé ëÿãóøêè. Äðàêî ïðèíåñ  ðîçû äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, ýòè ðîçû ïåëè òîãäà, êîãäà òû ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïëîõî è îäèíîêî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàâèëà èõ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå îêîëî êðîâàòè.

- Èòàê, Ãåðìèîíà, ñêàæè ìíå ÷åñòíî,òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñìîæåøü ïîéòè íà âå÷åðèíêó ñ ìàããëîâñêèì êàðàîêå çàâòðà íî÷üþ? Õîðîøî. Çàâòðà íî÷üþ áóäåò òðè âèäà ìóçûêè: couples, hate couples, and singles. Ñouple – ìóçûêà, êîòîðóþ ïîþò äâîå, ýòî îáû÷íî ñëàäêèå ëþáîâíûå ïåñíè. A Hate couple – ýòî êîãäà äâîå, ìàëü÷èê è äåâî÷êà ïîþò ïëîõèå ïåñíè èëè ïðîòèâ äðóã äðóãà, íó è single, ýòî êîãäà òû ïîåøü îäèí. Ìíå áûëî èíòåðåñíî íà êàêîé âèä ïåñåí ÿ äîëæåí áûë çàïèñàòüñÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà âîñòîðæåííî ïîãëÿäåëà íà Äðàêî.

- Íà âñå.

Äðàêî óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

- Íà âñå?? Òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñìîæåøü âñå ýòî ïðîòÿíóòü?

- Î, ìîé ëîðä, ÿ äîëæíà ïîæèòü êàê íîðìàëüíûé ÷åëîâåê õîòü êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ìíå íóæíà õîðîøàÿ âñòðÿñêà. Íàâåðíîå Äæèííè ñìîæåò ïîñëåäèòü çà Õýéëè, òàê êàê îíà óæå äàâíî íå ìîæåò ïðèíèìàòü ó÷àñòèÿ â ïîäîáíûõ äåëàõ.

- Îê. – êèâíóë Äðàêî.  Íî êàêèå ïåñíè òîãäà ìû áóäåì ïåòü?.

- ß ïðåäëàãàþ ñïåòü _Superman _– ìàããëîâñêîãî ðýïïåðà Ýìèíåìà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ëþáèøü òàêóþ ìóçûêó, è ÿ äóìàþ ìû òàêæå äîëæíû ñïåòü _Bonnie and Clyde_  Jay-Z, äëÿ couple ñåêöèè À, ÿ áû õîòåëà ñïåòü ïåñíþ Michelle Branch «_All You wanted»__._

Äðàêî îïÿòü êèâíóë åé â îòâåò, íå çíàÿ êòî, ÷åðò âîçüìè áûëè âñå ýòè ëþäè. Äðàêî îòûñêàë ïëååð Ãåðìèîíû è îñòîðîæíî, ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì äîñòàë äèñê êàêîé-òî ãðóïïû, íàçûâàåìîé Blink 182, îí äóìàë î ïðåäñòîÿùåì âå÷åðå.

- À åùå ïîñëóøàé âñå òå ïåñíè, êîòîðûå ìû áóäåì èñïîëíÿòü, ÿ îáåùàþ, îíè òåáå ïîíðàâÿòñÿ. È ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè äàëà Äðàêî åùå äâà äèñêà.

      Ïåñíè Äðàêî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîíðàâèëèñü è âñå îñòàâøååñÿ ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ îí çàó÷èâàë òåêñòû è ìîòèâ ïåñåí. Ïîýòîìó, ê ïîíåäåëüíèêó, ïîñëå èõ îáû÷íîé øêîëüíîé ðóòèíû îíè îáà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîâòîðèëè ïåñíè è ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ãîòîâû ê âûñòóïëåíèþ.

- Òèøå ñåäüìîé êóðñ, ïîæàëóéñòà òèøå, òàê êàê ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ íà÷èíàòü ñ ïåíèÿ äóýòîì, è ïåðâûìè áóäóò Äðàêî Ìàëôîé èç Ñëèçåðèíà, è Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð – Ãðèôôèíäîð. Îíè áóäóò èñïîëíÿòü ïåñíþ ìàããëîâñêîãî ðýïïåðà Ýìèíåìà, ïåñíÿ íàçûâàåòñÿ Superman (îò àâòîðà: êòî åùå å¸ íå ñëûøàë ñðî÷íî ñîâåòóþ åå ñêà÷àòü èëè êóïèòü – ïåñíÿ ñóïåð!!) Êàê òîëüêî ìóçûêà íà÷àëàñü çàë çàòèõ.

**Ãåðìèîíà:**

oooh

**Äðàêî: **

You high baby?

**Ãåðìèîíà:**

Yaaahhh

**Äðàêî: **

Yah?

**Ãåðìèîíà:**

Talk to me

**Äðàêî: **

You want me to tell you something?

**Ãåðìèîíà:**

Uh huh

**Äðàêî: ******

I know what you wanna hear ,Cuz, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too, I think I love you baby

**Ãåðìèîíà:******

I think I love you too 

**Äðàêî:**

I'm here to save you girl, come be in Draco's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl/you know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me superman, I'm here to rescue you/I want to save you girl, come be in Draco's world.

**Ãåðìèîíà:**

Oooh boy you drive me crazy…

**Äðàêî: **

Bitch you make me hurl..They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound, I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now/I'd never let another chick bring me down, in a relationship, save it bitch, babysit? You make me sick/Superman ain't savin' shit, girl you can jump on Draco's dick/straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I tell 'em off, like a slut, to her face/ play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face/I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask? Kiss my dick, get my cash? I'd rather have you whip my ass/Don't put out, I'll put you out. Won't get out, I'll push you out/ Puss blew out, poppin' shit, wouldn't piss on fire to put you out/Am I too nice? Buy you ice? Bitch if you died, I wouldn't buy you life/What you tryin' to be my new wife? What you Pansy? Fly through twice 

But I do know one thing though, bitches, they come they go. Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo/Maybe I'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow, till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin' runway ho 

Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman/ I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman .

Don't get me wrong, I love these hoes, it's no secret, everybody knows/Yeah we fucked, bitch so what, that's about as far as your buddy goes/We'll be friends, I'll call you again, I'll chase you around every bar you attend/ Never know what kind of car I'll be in, we'll see how much you'll be partying then/You don't want that, neither do I, I don't want to flip when I see you with guys/too much pride, between you and I, not a jealous man, but females lie/But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two?/I'd never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you .

**Äðàêî: **

first thing you say

**Ãåðìèîíà:**

"I'm not fazed, I hang around big stars all day/I don't see what the big deal is anyways, you're just plain old Draco to me .

**Äðàêî: **

Oooh yah girl run that game 

**Ãåðìèîíà:**

Hailie Jade, I love that name, love that tatoo, what's that say? Rot in pieces? Uh, that's great .. 

**Äðàêî:******

First off you don't know Draco, at all so grow partial, that's ammo for my arsenal, I'll hex you off that barstool/there goes another lawsuit, leave handprints all across you, good Lordy whoadie, you must be gone off that water bottle/you want what you can't have, ooh girl that's too damn bad, don't touch what you can't grab, end up with two backhands/put anthrax on a tampax, and slap you till you can't stand/girl you just blew your chance, don't mean to ruin your plans 

Cuz, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too,

**Ãåðìèîíà:******

I think I love you baby, 

**Äðàêî:******

"I think I love you too"I'm here to save you girl, come be in Draco's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl/you know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me superman, I'm here to rescue you/I want to save you girl, come be in Draco's world, 

**Ãåðìèîíà:******

"Ooooh boy you drive me crazy," 

**Äðàêî:******

Bitch you make me hurl………. Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman/ I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman ……

Êîãäà ïåñíÿ çàêîí÷èëàñü ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà íà÷àëî ïîòåïåííî ìåíÿëîñü, ïðîáóþ âñå îòòåíêè çåëåíîãî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äàìáëäîð âñåãî ëèøü óëûáàëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîèõ òàëàíòëèâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Ëèöî Ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîííàãàë âûãëÿäåëî òàê, êàê êîãäà îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñíÿòü ñ êàêîãî-òî ôàêóëüòåòà òîííó î÷êîâ, à Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî ïðîñòî ãîðäî ñèÿëè.

Â ýòî âðåìÿ Àëüáóñ âñòàë è â çàëå âñå ñíîâà çàìåðëè, à òåïðåü ñíîâà âñòðå÷àåì íàøèõ äðóçåé îáðàòíî íà ñöåíó. Îíè áóäóò èñïîëíÿü ïåñíþ Jay-Z Bonnie And Clyde.

**Äðàêî:** _Look for me! Young, B  
Cruisin down the westside - high, way  
Doing what we like to do - our, way  
Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason  
all of my dates been blind dates  
But today, I got my thoroughness girl wit me  
I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's true to the heart _She rides with me - the _new Bobby and Whitney  
Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"  
She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over  
She's right back to being my soldier  
Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller  
Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?  
What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder  
When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused  
So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be  
The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B _

**Äðàêî:**_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
_**Ãåðìèîíà:**_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
_**Äðàêî:**_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
_**Ãåðìèîíà:**_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend._

**Äðàêî:**_The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin  
with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin  
Now they 'bout nothin - if ever you mad about somethin_  
_It won't be that; oh no it won't be that  
I don't be at, places where we comfy at  
With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that  
And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is  
But girlfriend, work with the kid  
I keep you workin at Kermain, Burkin bag (?)  
Winolo (?), Timbs, aviator lens  
600 drops, Mercedes Benz  
The only time you wear Burberry to swim  
And I don't have to worry, only worry is him  
She do anything necessary for him  
And I do anything necessary for her  
so don't let the necessary occur, yep! _

_Talk to 'em 'mione!_

**Ãåðìèîíà:**_If I was your girlfriend_  
_I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you  
Even if it's somebody (?)_  
_Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em)  
Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be  
And so I put this on my life  
Nobody or nothing will ever come between us  
And I promise I'll give my life  
and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend  
Put this on my life  
The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in  
I promise I'll give my life  
and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend_

**Äðàêî:**_ I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
_**Ãåðìèîíà:**_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend._

**Äðàêî:**_ All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
_**Ãåðìèîíà:**_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. _

È ñíîâà âåñü çàë ñîòðÿñàëñÿ îò àïëîäèñìåíòîâ. Ãàððè è Ðîí åùå äîëãî êðè÷àëè èì «Áèñ!!» Ýòî áûëî áîëüøèì ñþðïðèçîì äëÿ Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíû. Ãàððè è Äæèííè òîæå ñïåëè äóýòîì êàêóþ-òî ðîìàíòè÷åñêóþ ïåñíþ, íî âïîñëåäñòâèè Ãåðìèîíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü ÷òî èìåííî îíè ïåëè. È âîò íàêîíåö íàñòàë òîò ìîìåíò ñîëüíûõ âûñòóïëåíèé. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óäèâëåíà, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð ïåðâûì ïîçâàë Äðàêî. Îí âçÿë ìèêðîôîí è ïðîèçíåñ:

- Ìì.. ýòî ïåñíÿ äëÿ îäíîé îñîáåííîé äåâóøêè. Ýòà ïåñíÿ íàçûâàåòñÿ First Date.

**Äðàêî:**In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
is it cool if I hold your hand?  
is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
do you like my stupid hair?  
would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think  
you make me nervous so I really can't eat.

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ òèõî íà ìåñòå ïîäïåâàëà åìó. Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü ëþáèò ýòó ïåñíþ, òàê êàê îíà áûëà â åå êîëëåêöèè.

Let's go  
don't wait  
this nights almost over  
honest, let's make  
this night last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever 

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè è Äæèííè ìèëî óëûáàâøèõñÿ äðóã äðóãó. È ïëîõàÿ ìûñëü ðîäèëàñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå «Âåðîÿòíî, ïîñëå ýòîãî, ó íèõ áóäåò îîî÷åíü äëèííûé ïîöåëóé»

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
please don't look at me with those eyes  
please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
a target that I'm probably gonna miss

Äðàêî ïîòðàòèë î÷åíü ìíîãî âðåìåíè çàó÷èâàÿ ýòó ïåñíþ, è ïîýòîìó î÷åíü íåðâíè÷àë  òàê êàê ïåë äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, ýòî áûëî î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà òî êàê îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â ñàìîì íà÷àëå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

Let's go  
don't wait  
this nights almost over  
honest, let's make  
this night last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
  
Let's go  
don't wait  
this nights almost over  
honest, let's make  
this night last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever 

Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü õîòåë ÷òîáû îíè áûëè ñ íåé âìåñòå è íàâñåãäà, êòî áû çíàë êàê îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû æèçíü áûëà äëÿ íèõ íå òàêîé òðóäíîé. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ìîã, îí áû ñðàçó óñòðàíèë âñå òå ïðè÷èíû, êîòîðûå ïðåâðàùàëè èõ æèçíü â ñóùèé àä. «Áåäíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà…ïîäóìàëîñü åìó…åé áûëî òàê ïëîõî ïîñëå òîé àòàêè, à âåäü îí ñàì îòïðàâèë å¸ â ðóêè Âîëüäåìîðòó.» Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà çàáðàë ó íåãî ìèêðîôîí.

- Ñïàñèáî âàì Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, íî òåïåðü ó ýòîé îñîáåííîé äåâóøêè åñòü ïåñíÿ äëÿ âàñ.

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ òó ðîìàíòè÷åñêóþ àòìîñôåðó, ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ â ýòîé êîìíàòå. Ñàì îí âûõîäè èç íåå ïîä ðóêó ñ Ïð.ÌàêÃîííàãàë, êîòîðàÿ êàçàëîñü ñîáèðàëàñü ñíÿòü òîííó î÷êîâ ñ ñàìîãî ìàñòåðà çåëèé.

Ãåðìèîíà  ïîäíÿëàñü è â ïîëíîé òèøèíå íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü.

- Äðàêî ýòà ïåñíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ, ñïàñèáî òåáå çà òî, ÷òî òû âñåãäà áûë ñî ìíîé. ß áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ íå ñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî.

Âñå äåâî÷êè â çàë òèõî àõíóëè îñîçíàâ ñìûñë åå ìàëåíüêîé ðå÷è. Äðàêî æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êðàñíååò, è ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå äàòü ýòîé êðàñíîòå ñòàòü î÷åíü çàìåòíîé.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that_

_It was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_To show you the way_

_So I took your hand_

_And we figured out_

_That when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

Ãåðìèîíà ïîìíèëà âñå òî, ÷òî Äðàêî ñäåëàë äëÿ íåå, íî îíà âñå åùå äóìàëà, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà äëÿ íåãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Äàæå çíàþ ÷òî Õýéëè íå íàñòîÿùèé ðåáåíîê, îíà âñå ðàâíî áûëà **_èõ_**ðåáíêîì, è îíè ëþáèëè åå òàê êàê áóäòî îíà ñóùåñòâîâàëà íà ñàìîì äåëå.

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have_

_To keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go_

_When you're gone_

« Äà, ýòî ïðàâèëüíî, ýòî âñå ÷òî óäåðæèâàëî ìåíÿ ñ Äðàêî, òåì êîãî ÿ íåíàâèäåëà ñ íåçàïàìÿòíûõ âðåìåí, òåì êòî íàçûâàë ìåíÿ Íå÷èñòêðîâíîé âñþ ìîþ æèçíü, íî îí áûë íå ïðàâ â îòíîøåíèè ìåíÿ, òàê æå êàê è ÿ áûëà íå ïðàâà.»  Òàê äóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away_

_From here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was_

_Somebody who cares_

_If you need me_

_You know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away_

_From here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go_

_When you're gone_

Ãåðìèîíà ïîáëàãîäàðèëà âñåõ â çàëå. Íàêîíåö Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë ñâîè ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà.

- Âû î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîðàáîòàëè çäåñü, ñïàñèáî âñåì êòî âûñòóïàë çäåñü è êòî ïðîñòî ïðèøåë ê íàì, è ñïîêîéíîé âàì íî÷è.

Äðàêî âçÿë Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó.

- Òû ãîòîâà, ëþáèìàÿ?

- Âñåãäà. Ïîøëè, äàâàé ñäåëàåì òàê, ÷òîáû ýòà íî÷ü äëèëàñü âå÷íî, âìåñòå è íàâñåãäà.-Îíà ïðîöèòèðîâàëà ïåñíþ, êîòîðóþ ïåë Äðàêî.

- Òû ïðèíîñèøü ãîðàçäî î÷åíü ìíîãî íåïðèÿòíîñòåé.

- ß çíàþ. Ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà äåëàÿ íåâèííîå ëèöî.

Îíè óëîæèëè Õýéëè è îòïðàâèëèñü ñïàòü.


End file.
